mkfusionfandomcom-20200213-history
Bridge Zone
Bridge Zone is the 2nd level of Mobius. It is a recreation of the Bridge Zone level from Sonic the Hedgehog for the Master System and Game Gear. The level takes place above a raging river in the middle of a grassy mountain valley. The water is moving extremely fast, though, so no swimming is possible- the currents will pull the player to their doom should they fall in. Most of the level is composed of "islands" above the water, connected, of course, by various bridges. Some bridges are rickety and unstable, and may collapse under the player's weight, plummeting into the raging waters below. The player can also get through the level using various floating platforms and catapult-like mechanisms capable of launching them into the air. The enemies of the stage are all basic Badniks from the original Sonic the Hedgehog, such as Motobugs, Crabmeats, and Buzzbombers. The first section of the level is a straight-forward platforming section, where the player has to gradually make their way up the side of the mountain, fighting various Badniks along the way. Moving too quickly may get the player killed, though, as there are occasional boulders with springs mounted on the front of them, that can easily ricochet the player off of a platform and into the depths below. The second section is an auto-scrolling section that continues uphill towards the summit. There is a larger number of bridge sections and small platforms in this area than in the previous one, but it is essentially the same plus the auto-scrolling. The final area is a short platforming section with a few scant enemies. Waiting for the player at the end, however, is Dr. Robotnik in his submersible Egg Marine machine. After failing to defeat the player, he flies off, allowing the player to continue to the signpost in peace. Development History Bridge Zone has been on the World 7 overworld map for some time, since back in version 0.25 in fact. However the original version was mostly incomplete, and was far different than it is now. The original version was extremely linear, each section being just a straight line to the end. At the end of the first section, the player found themselves having to dive off of a cliff to land on a raft in the next area below. That area would then consist of an auto-scrolling segment where the player had to ride a series of small raft platforms while avoiding an onslaught of Chopper (fish) and Buzzbomber (bee) Badniks. There were also a couple of unusual hazards, such as oddly-placed pinball bumpers, and a unique variety of Hammer Bros that threw buzzsaw blades. Control of the level was passed from designer to designer for over a year since its creation, and while the level saw a few graphical upgrades and minor design tweaks, it ultimately remained in its unfinished state until near the release of version v0.5, when it was picked up, revamped, and finally completed by developer Lars Luron. Enemies *Crabmeat (Sonic 1) *Moto Bug (Sonic 1) *Buzz Bomber (Sonic 1) *Yadorin (Sonic 1) *Chopper (Sonic 1) *Egg Marine (Sonic Game Gear) (Boss) Category:Levels Category: Mobius Levels Category: Ancara's Levels Category: Supnitle's Levels Category: Lars Luron's Levels Category: v0.5 Levels Category: Easy Levels